The Danny Jenny Collison Revised
by nicktoons841
Summary: This is a revised story of The Danny Jenny Collison. Slightly changed. Please R&R, Part III is coming soon! FINISHED
1. PART I

Author's Note: I re-did my story, "The Danny Jenny Collison". This is it. Both shows belong to Nickelodeon. Please, R&R!!! And no flames this time, people.

* * *

PART I: HOW DANNY AND JENNY MET 

It all started in Amity Park on a Saturday morning. Danny Fenton got up from his bed, put on hsi everyday clothes, and went downstairs for breakfast. He saw his sister, Jazz, reading a book.

"Hey Jazz." Danny greeted.

"Hey Danny." Jazz replied, closing up her book.

"What are you reading?"

"'101 Things to Know About Robots'."

"Robots?"

"Yeah, robots." responded Jazz. "Many kinds."

"_Why does that ring a bell?_" Danny thought. "Anything new?" he asked, shaking it off.

"Well, yeah. But not THAT new. Mom and dad are down in the lab, 'upgrading' on the ghost portal." she said using air quotes.

"Why?"

"Don't know. Ask them."

Danny grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and took a bite. He went downstairs and saw his parents, Jack and Maddie, working on the portal, like Jaaz said.

"Mom, why are you and dad upgrading the ghost portal?" asked Danny. His parents turned around.

"Oh, hey Dan my man. You and your mother are doing so because to make it more protective." Jack replied.

"Yes, son. Since some weird stuff going on inside, that Jack didn't cause, we're tighting it. To make it more secure." Maddie added.

Danny sighed. "I'll hang out with Sam and Tucker for a while," said Danny. "See ya."

"And don't go so long like last time...and before that...and before that one." Jack said. Danny sighed.

Soon, Danny, Sam and Tucker are hanging out. Walking.

"...And so my parents are 'upgrading' the ghost portal." Danny finished.

"Wow. Do you think that's safe?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. It can happen."

"That reminds me. I found a book from the library yesterday," Sam said as she pulled it out. It had a black cover, that said "Universal Connections". "The librarian said that she didn't know this was in her library, but I took it anyway."

"Well, what does it say about it?"

The three stopped at the Nasty Burger. They ordered some food and read the book from there.

"It says that of you had some connection with another world, really unusual things can happen." Sam explained.

"How?" questioned Tucker.

"I have no idea. The point is, that if you connect with another world, both worlds can become as one."

"As one?" Danny muttered. "Hmm..."

-----

The 16 year old robot (5 really) went up to her mom/creator, Ms. Nora Wakeman in the lab. She was working on a portal, not a ghost one.

"Mom, what are you doing?" asked the robot.

"XJ-9, it's obvious that I'm working on a portal." Nora replied.

"Why?"

"Because, Jenny, the portal I'm working on can lead to new worlds! Think about it, new things can be discovered! And I can prove it all from this little portal!"

Jenny sighed. "Sure mom. I'm gonna hang out with my friends for a while."

"Okay, honey. Just don't be late like last time." Nora said, not lifting her head up, working on her invention.

Jenny, Brad and Tuck are hanging out too, outside.

"So, Jen? Anything new?" Brad questioned.

"Not really," replied Jenny. "Expect my mom is working on a portal."

"A portal?" asked Tuck curious.

"Yes, Tuck, a portal." Brad said.

"Hey, it's just like in 'Mysteries of the Universe'!" Tuck shouted, pulling out a magazine that said the title.

Brad groaned. "Not again Tuck!"

"What's wrong?" questioned Jenny.

"Tuck has been reading these magazines for a while. I think it's all going to his head."

"But it's true!" Tuck protested. "Aliens, monsters, ghosts..."

"Ghosts?" Jenny mumbled. "Ghosts..."

"Alright, so you're right about the first two, but other worlds?" Brad scoffs. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Um...I'm gonna go now."

Jenny ran as the Carbunkle brothers kept aruging.

That night, in both worlds, something bizarre happened. The two cities were now asleep. Unknown to both towns, the Wakemans' and the Fentons' portals began to sparkle with electricity. Suddenly, it went through the wires, us seeing it, and to the telepole/cable lines outside. The electricity went flying to the full moon, that came out. On that moon, was a vortex, to both worlds.

Yes, both worlds are connected. What had to start small, or big as I call it. In an empty universe, the vortexs sucked to there. The people. Places. Everything you can name. However, no one, not even the scientists, noticed this. But, the people will find out tomorrow morning...

* * *

The next day, Ms. Wakeman woke from her bed and put on her clothes. However, she had a strange feeling in her bone that some bad happened. She went outside. Saw houses she didn't know of. Then, some people from Tremorton came out. The scientist ran back into her house and into the lab to study what's going on. 

She checked her scanners and raders. "There's only one conclusion," Nora said. "Tremorton has collided with a different universe! XJ-9!!"

Jenny ran down to the lab as fast as she could. "What is it mom? It's early." she complained.

"XJ-9! How can you think of resting at a time like this?! Tremorton, dear, has collided with a universe we're never heard of! And now, the citizens, even us, have to live in one city with it!"

"What?" Jenny was first shocked. But then she bursted into laugher. "That's a good one!"

"If you don't believe me, check it out for yourself."

Ms. Wakeman opened the curtians. Through the window was no Tremorton, that she knew. Jenny gasped.

-----

"What?"

Danny asked his parents in the ghost lab.

"Yep, Danny. Stick close with your friends because, now you have to go to school today!" Jack replied.

"But today's Sunday."

"Well, stick with your friends anyway, when you hang out."

Jazz came into the room, looking droopy like Danny. "Why is everyone up so early?" asked her. Danny rolled his eyes.

"That reminds me. There's gonna be a convention for whatever happened. That means you two have to take care of the house." Maddie explained.

"It's only 7 in the morning."

"News travels fast, dear. You know that."

The 16 year old girl sighs and goes back upstairs.

-----

"Ms. Wakeman, Ms. Wakeman!" Brad yelled as him, Tuck, and Sheldon rushed into Jenny's house into the lab suddenly.

"I know, Brad. I know." Nora replied. "There's only one thing to do at a time like this."

"Worship Jenny?" asked Sheldon eagerly. The rest gave him a weird look and stepped back from him. "Never mind."

"No. I don't think the other universe we have collided with has robots."

"Wow, I didn't think of myself as a freak that much." Jenny said sadly as of walking away.

"Jenny!" shouted Brad. "You're not a freak. Much." The robot sighed.

"However, Jenny, I do have an exo-skin, for emergencies." Nora pulls out an exo-skin.

"This isn't gonna effect like the other one, right mom?" XJ-9 asked hopefully.

"Don't worry, my daughter of mine. Just put it on."

Jenny nodded and gluped in reply and put on the exo-skin. Jenny backs up from what's gonna happen, under a table. After a shine of light, she had peachy skin, with pale brown freckles. A blue T-Shirt, matching her shorts and shoes.

"How do I look?"

"Jenny, you look amazing." Tuck replied.

"Yeah, check it out on this mirror." Brad agreed as he pulled one out and showed it to her.

"Wow, I do look amazing. Fancastic." Jenny added.

"I'll say." said Sheldon while getting close up to Jenny.

"Sheldon, get off me."

"OK." he fell to the floor.

"Now remember honey, take off the exo-skin when there's trouble. Have a good time now!" Ms. Wakeman warned, waved good-bye, and the kids left the house.

Meanwhile, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking down near the street.

"Well, it's nice to enjoy the fresh air and get out of my parents' house." Sam said.

"Speaking of enjoy..." said Tucker. Jenny's crew came up to them.

"Wonder who are they. Never saw them before."

"Must be from the 'other universe'." Danny responded, using air quotes.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go up to her...er, them!" Tucker said excitedly and rushed up to Jenny. "Hi, I'm Tucker Foley. TF, as in 'too fine'!"

"Thanks, but no." Jenny replied nervously. It was obvious Tucker was hitting on her, duh.

"Oh no you don't! She's mine!" Sheldon protested.

"No, she's mine!" Tucker snapped. They got into a fight under a cloud of smoke, like in most cartoons. Danny and Sam came over.

"Ignore the techno geek. That's just our friend." Sam said annoyed.

"Will do." said Jenny.

"Hi, I'm Danny." Danny introduced himself to her.

"I'm Jenny." the two teens shook hands. Just then, they stared at each other for a quick moment.

"_She looks so familiar._" thought Danny.

"_He's so familiar looking._" added Jenny. "_Why do I feel I seen him before...?_"

"Looks like you two are in love." Tuck teased.

"We're not together!" Jenny and Danny shouted at once. They letted go of hands.

"And I'm Sam Manson. That's Tucker fighting with someone else." Sam added, pushing Danny out of the way.

"Name's Brad. That's Sheldon fighting with Tucker, also my little bro Tuck." added Brad too.

"Yeah, it's a co-winky-dink that Tuck and Tucker can be quite the same." said Tuck.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense and Jenny's radar (that came from her bracelet) went off.

"Look at the time!" the two said in unison again and went off. Tucker and Sheldon stopped fighting.

"Hey, where they go?" the geeks asked at once. Then resumed back to fighting.

* * *

Skulker is at the Amitorton Bank, and not for a good purpose. He was flying on his engine jet pack as people from the ground were running and panicking from his blasts that came from the ray. The ghost hunter was stealing cash and money. 

"Excellent. This will be perfect for Vlad's plan." Skulker chuckled with an evil grin on his face.

"Oh no you don't!"

Skulker turned around and saw XJ-9 with her weapons out. Skulker gasped.

"OK, cough up the money, and I won't have to kick your butt."

"Too late!" exclaimed Skulker. He pulled out his weapons and aimed ectoplasm at Jenny, making her can't see. The ghost got away as fast as he could!

"I'll get you ghost!" Jenny yelled. She finally had the plasm of her face. Now she flew fast to find Skulker.

Meanwhile, Danny Phantom was searching and flying around until he bumps into Skulker.

"Here, take this!" the hunter gives the bags of money to Danny. "I gotta warn the others!" he flew away. Danny was confused and puzzled.

"What the..." Danny got cut off when a metal fist hit him. He landed onto the ground, hurt. Everything was blurry for a second until Danny saw XJ-9, looking very, very frustrated at him.

"All right, ghost boy! Cough up the bags!" Jenny demanded. She punched him again. Then Danny flew up in the air. He landed back down still with the bags of money.

"I'm not the stealer! Skulker gave this to me!" Danny responded.

"Skulker? That ghost with all the gear on him? Then you must be working for him!" Jenny used her connon and aimed it at Danny, but he went intangible just in time.

"I'm not working for him! I'm Danny! Danny Phantom!" shouted the halfa. However, Jenny didn't but it and grabbed Danny's neck.

"Okay, you asked for it, ghost boy!"

"_Man, she sounds a lot like my dad! And, looks so familiar..._" Danny thought. Then he pointed. "Look, a hunky robot!"

"Where?" Jenny asked eagerly as she let go of Danny and turned around. When she turned back, Danny was gone. The robot sighs. "I wish that there was the perfect guy for me, even if he wasn't a robot." she flew away, sadly, leaving the money.

Unknown to her, a hand took the bags of money from the ground and disappeared.

Elsewhere, Sam, Tucker, and Danny were walking in the 'new' town.

"It's weird." Danny said.

"I know. I didn't even the fact know robots live around here." Tucker said amazed.

"No, not that! She looked a lot like..." Danny got interrupted when Tuck, Brad, and Sheldong came over.

"Hey, guys! Where's Jenny?" Sam asked.

"Um, she's in her house. Doing 16 year old girl things." Tuck lied. He, Brad, Sheldon, and everyone else from Tremorton had to keep this a secret.

"Sounds good enough to me just like anything else here."

"Does that mean I can visit her?" questioned Danny.

"No!" quickly Brad replied. "I mean, Jenny's really busy. You shouldn't disturb her."

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna go now." Danny walks away from the group. When he was far away enough, he changed into his ghsot form behind a tree and flied up high. He spotted a house, and not his either. "iWhat's that? Why is it...hmm.../i"

He flew down and saw a huge window open. From the only door inside, it said 'Jenny's Room'. "Yep, this must be her place."

The halfa went inside and saw a bunch of posters, clothes, and it was really messy.

"Wow, what a pig! Somehow, this reminds of someone..." Danny said to himself. Suddenly, he got blasted by someone and fell down. He saw XJ-9 again.

"I thought you learned from your lesson last time." she said dryly.

"My too." Danny replied.

The two used their powers over time. Even blast some holes through the roof. The two teens kept fighting and fighting until...

"XJ-9!" a voice yelled, only heard.

"Oh no! My mom!" Jenny panicked.

"Your mom?" Danny said puzzled. Then, Jenny picked him up. "Hey, put me down!" Ignoring him, she thre him out of the window. Danny landed in some bushes and transformed back into his human self.

"How can I be so stupid? I could have used my intangibleness!" Danny groaned. "There's something weird about that robot girl..." he then closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, Danny was on his bed. Sam and Tucker were beside him. "Wha..."

"Sam, I think he's coming back!" Tucker said.

"Well, no kidding." Sam scoffed.

"Guys, why am I back in my own room?" asks Danny.

"While we were visiting at the Wakemans' house, Jenny's place, we found you knocked out cold in the bushes."

"So, we had to sneak you back up here." Tucker finished.

"Guys, I'm so sorry." apologized Danny.

"That's okay, man."

"Say, why were you at her place anyway?" Sam questioned.

"There's something weird going on and it has to do with Jenny and XJ-9." responded the black haired boy.

"Who?" Tucker and Sam said in unison.

"Never mind." Danny tried to get up, but he groaned.

"Maybe it's better if you get some sleep. We have an early start for school tomorrow." Sam said. Danny nodded and went back to his bed. His friends left the room.

Later that night, the halfa started to have a strange dream. It had Jenny in it, who is walking up to Danny. Then, she turned into XJ-9. Danny was shocked and revealed his other form, too. Nothing else happened after that dream.

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast, the Fenton family were having a lot of food, but not like a feast. 

"Who wants some more pancakes?" asked Maddie, some out on a plate in her hand.

"No thanks mom. Gotta get ready for school." Jazz replied.

"Do you guys wanna hear about what happened yesterday?" Jack asks.

"No."

"Okay, then!" he said, ignoreing Jazz's reply. The scene goes back to a flashback at the convention.

"Alright, people, alright! Let's get this over with." the school principal of Tremorton high announced on stage.

"Will we get pie?" one ransom guy asked.

"No! Now, about our towns..."

"I say we blow up all the ghosts and form a mob in the town!" Jack shouted. Everyone stared at him. "Um...sorry."

"No!" Lancer came up onto the stage. "It's time to reunite for the worst! For the sakes of our children, we must change events at school and do whatever's best for us!"

The audicence cheered.

"And that's about all I can remember." Jack finished. Jazz and Danny looked at each other, scared. "So, you kids wanna might wanna go to school now!"

We cut to Danny, Jenny, Brad and all at the bus stop, waitin' for the school bus.

"Man I can't believe we gotta wait this long." Tuck groaned.

"I know, I know." replied Brad.

"You're just lucky you don't have to go to high school." added Tucker.

"I hope it'll be alright. Who knows what might happen?" asked Jenny. The bus came and everyone got on.

Jenny and Danny sat together in one part, Brad and Sam in another, and Tucker and Sheldon got in the third row, so Tuck was alone.

When the bus stopped at the high school, the teens got off and headed inside. They went to their lockers (that weren't changed).

"At least we get lockers next together." Sam said putting her books in her locker. Then, Jazz came over.

"Hey Jazz." Danny greeted. "Guys, meet my sister, Jazz."

"Hi, I'm Brad." Brad said as he shook Jazz's hand.

"Um, hi." she replied nervously. Someone pushed Danny in his locker and laughed. The rest turned around saw Dash and Kwan.

"Hey dorks!" said Dash.

"Get outta here." Sam snapped.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll be going." a voice said. The Krust Cousins, Brit and Tiff, came over to Dash and Kwan. The voice came from Brit.

"Yeah, the smell of nerds is gettin' high in here." Tiff said and the bullies laughed while walking away.

"Great. Can things get any worse?" sarcastically asked Tucker. Just then, Paulina and Don Prima were holding hands, walking away in the opposite direction (that was the left) that the bullies went.

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" Sheldon said.

"Um, can someone get me outta here?" asks Danny. Jenny opened the locker up and he fell out. She helped him and they stared at each other, in the eyes.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna hurl." Sam said disgusted.

"How can you tell they're in love?" Brad questioned. The school bell rang and everyone went to their new classes.

In Mr. Lancer's class, Jenny and Danny were in it, but along Dash and Brit.

"Now, sincee because of the new school, I hope you like that different classes you're gonna be in now on until the adults fix mess, not including me." Mr. Lancer started. "Now, please turn to your science textbook to page 158."

Danny and Jenny were paying attention until Danny's ghost sense went off and Jenny's bracelet beeped so they raised their hands at the same time.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" the two asked in unison.

"Well Mr. Fenton and Ms. Wakeman, just because it's the first day at the new and approved high school, yes." the teacher replied. The two zoomed out of the room after that.

Danny ran inside the boys' bathroom and Jenny ran into the girls bathroom when no one else was in there. They transformed into their superhero selves without each other knowing, of course.

"Well, here I go blasting off again. I wonder about that ghost boy..." Jenny said to herself, flying out and making a huge hole on the roof. Danny phased through and was now outside, too. They didn't look at each other and went into the opposite direction they headed in.

"That girl...so different...so beautiful...so...Oh, what the heck am I talking about?" Danny asked. "She almost trashed me! Yet somehow..."

"...he's so like me." Jenny finished. Then Ms. Wakeman called from Jenny's computer thing in her stomach.

"XJ-9! There has been another robbery in town! You have to stop it!" Ms. Wakeman ordered.

"Okay. Do you have any idea who the robber is?" asked Jenny.

"I don't know. It's unknown. Anyway, good luck!" the computer went blank and Jenny pushed it back in her stomach.

"I can take a wile guess."

Danny headed in the same direction. He saw Skulker again stealing but this time for jewelry.

"Oh great! First money, now this? He must be up to something..." Danny trailed off. He flew up to him.

"Looks like we meet again, ghost child." the ghost hunter said.

"I'm not in the mood, Skulker. Now hand it up."

"My pleasure." Skulker took out his ghost ray and blasted Danny. He screamed as he landed on the wall.

"Oh, if you think that's tough." Danny blasted back andhit Skulker. Then, Skulker grabbed Danny by the collar and threw him up in the sky.

Jenny was flying when she saw the crisis and Danny flying up. He hit her accidentally and they fell to the ground. Both rubbed their heads and saw each other.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" they demanded.

"I think you two would like to know." Skulker came to them. He pulled out a net catcher and caught the both in a huge net. "Now, that you two don't have to disturb me, I have some stealing to do."

"So, you didn't work with him?" Jenny asked Danny.

"Duh, that's what I said!" Danny yelled. "But never mind that, we have to work together and stop Skulker. However, this si ghost proof, so I can't get out.

"But I can." Jenny firmly said holding out a cutter (that came from her hand). Skulker had all the jewelry in his hands until Jenny knocked him out. Danny took the jewelry and returned it to the owner. Skulker was laying on the ground, weak, while everyone else was cheering for Danny and Jenny.

"Wow, we make a pretty good team." Jenny said.

"Yeah. By the way, I'm Danny...Danny Phantom." greets him.

Jenny chuckles. "I know. And I'm Jenny...I mean XJ-9." she replied.

"I think I like Danny much better." the two shook hands. Suddenly, the clock of the town rang at 9:00.

"9:00?! I better go!" both yelled in unison. They were a little shocked.

"Um, just for ghost stuff, I mean." Danny lied.

"And for...robot things." Jenny covered. They both flew away, unknown to the teens that they already met. Skulker woke up, weakly. He pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Her kind is here. Alert them all." he said into it as he laughed evilly.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you like this better. No flames please, suggestions maybe. Please R&R! 


	2. PART II

PART II: FRIENDSHIP BLOOMS, AND LOVE?

The following next day at school, Danny and Jenny walked in and saw their friends, talking.

"Hey guys." Jenny greeted. The rest turned around.

"Hey Jenny." Brad said.

"Have you guys heard the news?" asked Tucker.

"What news?" Danny asks. Tucker turns on his PDA and shows a small screen of the news. A news reporter woman is about to speak.

"In yesterday's news, Danny Phantom and Global Unit XJ-9 stopped a jewelry theft from the evil ghost whose name is unknown," she said. "In other news, today's weather will be sunny at 65 degrees." Then Tucker turns off his PDA.

"Oh, that news." chuckled Danny.

"In fact, I would like to talk with Danny." Sam said.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do." she pulled angrily Danny and Tucker into the janitor's closet. Brad turned to Jenny.

"Yeah, Jen. We need to talk too." he said.

"About what?" the robot under disguise questioned. Sheldon pulled in both Jenny and Brad into the second janitor's closet.

"Danny, we need to talk." Tucker said.

"Like what?" asks the black haired 14-year old.

"About that robot girl!" Sam snapped. "On the news!"

"What about her?"

"Well, we just don't feel confortable about you...and her. I mean, what if she finds out your secret?" said Tucker.

"She is not gonna find out. Besides, I barely know her." said Danny.

"All we're just saying is that we're Team Phantom. You, me, Tucker, Jazz, and not that girl." Sam said.

"First off, her name is XJ-9!"

"You see?"

"You see what?"

"You see, you know her name! Then I bet you two will become best friends."

"Sam, her name was on the news. Just...chill down."

-----

"Sheldon, chill. I'll be fine. I'm sure whoever is Danny Phantom, is a good guy." explained Jenny.

"Hey, aren't ghosts and robots supposed to be, like rivals or something?" asked Brad. The other two looked at him.

"You see? You could be in mortal danger!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"Guys, I'll be fine. And come on, just because what Brad said about robots and ghosts being rivals, doesn't mean it's true." said Jenny. "If you need me, I'll be in class." she left the closet.

Meanwhile, in the ghost zone, Skulker is flying until he reached a huge mansion. He went inside and entered the main room.

"State your name!" a voice boomed.

"Skulker, the ghost hunter." Skulker responded.

"What brings you here?"

"Let's just say..._they_ came."

"I see. We must alert all the ghosts, even the halfas."

After school, Jenny and Danny saw each other and decided to walk home. Their friends didn't notice them.

"So, about the news..." Jenny started.

"Yeah?" asked Danny.

"Well, about that..."

"Whatever it is, I have no idea who is Danny Phantom!" Danny blurted out. Jenny gave him a puzzled look. "I mean..."

"Forget it."

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off and so did Jenny's bracelet.

"Gotta go!" they both said in unison and ran off in the opposite direction (Jenny went left, Danny went right).

Later, Danny flew up into the sky and saw no trouble yet.

"That's strange, nothing." Danny's ghost sense got stronger. "However, why is my ghost sense keep going on and off?"

Just then most of the ghosts Danny had faced grabbed him down into a cave.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"We're here to save your life." Ember replied.

"Save my life? What are all of you talking about?"

Jenny saw a huge Cluster ship nearby.

"So, it must be them." she said. Jenny flew up there, but when she got inside, there was no one in it. Then all the Cluster robots grab her as well. "Hey, let me go!"

"Don't worry, XJ-9." a voice said. Jenny knew it only came from one person, Vexus. Yes, her. She came from the shadows.

"Ok, Vexus, what do you want?"

"Oh nothing, my sweet dear. We're just here to save your life?"

"My life? What are you talking about?"

-----

"Years ago, before all us ghosts were born, there was war. But not any war. The battle between ghosts and robots started. They used weapons, while we used our powers. It was all strong and bloody, but none of us won. Not even one battle," Skulker explained. "But now, they returned.

"What does this have to do with me?" Danny asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Poindexter replied. "They want revenge! You have been with that robot girl!"

"Yeah, for only once...er twice. And Skulker was there! Geez, what is wrong with everyone today?" Danny flew out of the cave.

-----

"You're just saying that just to scare me!" Jenny yelled. "I'm outta here!" she crashed through the ship and flew away too.

"Let her go, boys." Vexus ordered. "She has to learn the hard way." Then she laughed evilly.

* * *

Danny turned back into his human form and found Tucker and Sam. 

He went up to them. "What's up?" he said. But his friends growled at him. "Uh...why are you looking at me like that?"

"Maybe because of _her_!" mocked/replied Sam.

"Her? What are you guys saying?"

"Jenny!" Tucker snapped. "We noticed you've been hanging out a lot with her."

"So? Geez, you guys are like the ghosts from the ghost zone." blurted Danny. Then Tucker and Sam looked in concern. "Oops."

"What about the ghosts? What did they say?" Sam asked.

"Nothing! It's none of your business!" Danny ran away after the conservation.

Meanwhile, Jenny in her exo-skin walked away sadly. The same thing happened to her, sort of. Suddenly she bumped into a figure.

"Oh, it's either me of the belt!" Jenny yelled as she pointed her arm at the fugure like a cannon.

"Oh, hi Jenny." greeted the figure. It lifted up his head and turned out to be Danny.

"Um, Danny! Sorry for that." she said nervously.

"Nah, it's OK. Is anything alright with you?"

"Not really. You?"

"Me too. I think our friends are getting more suspicious...about us."

"And you are correct."

"So what are we supposee to do?" questioned Danny. The two thought for a moment. Nearby, Jazz was walking and saw them. She turned back to listen to what they were saying. Luckily Jenny and Danny didn't see her. "Jenny, I was thinking..."

"About what?"

"Well...we're good friends, right?"

"Yeah."

"I was thinking...do you wanna go on a date?"

Jenny gasped. "Danny..."

Jazz also gasped as she was shocked. She ran from the direction she came from.

"Just as friends? You know a FRIEND date?" Danny added.

"I guess it's just friends, it's okay." responded Jenny.

"Great! So what do you wanna do?"

She wondered. "Hmm..."

We cut to the arcade, where most high school friends hang out. Danny and Jenny are playing a game called 'Alien From Beyond 7'. Danny was losing, fast.

"Aw man!" he said, defeated. "Come on, one more time!"

Jenny faced him. "Give up already. I've won, like, 13 times. In a row."

Fenton sighed. "I'm runnin' out of money anyway."

"I'll be in the bathroom, putting on makeup. Could you wait here?" Danny nodded. "Great." she went into the girls' restroom. Danny waited. One minute later, he accidently dropped a quarter. He saw it happen, but before he can catch it, it landed in a hole.

"Aw great. I'm not gonna lose more money than I have." When no one was looking, Danny 'phased' his hand into the hold to get out the quarter.

During the same time, Jenny got out. She saw Danny do it, she gasped. Danny finally got the quarter out then saw Jenny. He got up. Wakeman went over to him.

"Uh, hey Jen." said Danny nervously.

"Did I just see what I shouldn't see?" asked Jenny.

He pulled out his quarter. "Got a quester." he chuckled nervously. She didn't get it. "Besides that, maybe we should be going."

"Yeah. The friend date is over." Danny left. "_Did Danny just phase his hand to get that quarter?_ Nah. Then what did I see?"

"/I think she knows my secret..." thought Danny as he ran back home.

Jazz made it to the FentonWorks before he did.

"Mom! Dad!" Jazz shouted. Her parents stopped what they were doing and came over to her.

"What's the matter dear?" Maddie asked.

"Danny...Jenny! Dating!"

"Wait, do we know a Jenny? Is she from our town?" Jack said.

"Uh, no."

"Great suffering spooks! Our son is in danger!"

Just then Danny came in. His family looked at him upset. "Um, did I miss something?"

"You bet you did! Son, why are you going out with some girl from another town you don't even know of?" his mom demanded.

"But I'm not going out with a..." but Danny got interrupted.

"Son, you're grounded!" Jack yelled. Danny, lost, sighed and went up to his room.

"Jazz..." he muttered upset.

Later that night, Jenny (in her robot self) sat on the top of the roof, looking at the stars. They were all beautiful. She sighs and still wondered about back at the arcade.

Ms. Wakeman called from the window. "XJ-9! Get down from there now, before anyone spots you!"

"In a sec, mom!" shouted Jenny.

"Ok, good night." then her mother left. Jenny sighed again. The robot turned around.

Next she felt someone tapping on her back. She turned around and saw Danny...in his ghost form. Both screamed as they were startled.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Jenny questioned.

"I wanted to check up on you," Danny responded. "If you don't mind." he blushes. For some reason, Jenny does too. "So what do you think about...exploring the town?"

"Exploring the town?"

"Exploring the town"

XJ-9 chuckled. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, for a while."

"Great! Let's go." Phantom smiled. He took Jenny's hand as they flew off.

They flew into the sky, seeing the wonderful stars glowing like the sun. Danny and Jenny sat on the grassy field when they landed and looking over their brand new city, the bright full moon too.

"Danny?" said Jenny.

"Yeah?" Danny asks.

"Tonight was the greatest night I've ever had."

"Yeah, the moon and stars sure do give out a sight."

"No, not that. I mean...being with you." she blushed again.

He did also. "Yep...Jenny?"

"Yeah?"

"I...I..."

In a trance, their leaned closer and closer as they were about to kiss. However, the ghosts of the Ghost Zone saw this and were very, very frustrated.

"Take them down...now." Ember said. The others nodded. Skulker and Poindexter took out sacks. Behind Danny and Jenny, they kidnapped them and the teens screamed. They didn't kiss at all.

* * *

They woke up in an outhouse. Most of it was empty. Jenny and Danny didn't have the "special" sacks on them either, just near boxes. 

"Wha...What happened?" asked Jenny.

"I don't know. I think those ghosts from the ghost zone kidnapped us." replied Danny.

"Ghost zone?"

"Long story."

Then Skulker, Ember, Youngblood, and all the other ghosts Danny encounter stared at him and Jenny.

"Well, well, well. It's way too bad you didn't listen to us." said Skulker.

"So we're gonna rip your lungs apart." Spectra said as she her long nails like swords at Danny.

"Dude, for one thing, I'm already dead." Danny snapped.

"He got you there." laughed Youngblood.

"Shut it, bro." hushed his sister, Ember.

"Sorry.

"Besides, why do you need her? She didn't do anything to you guys." said Danny.

"Yes, but her people did. Remember the story?" Walker asked. "And that was part of the rules."

"Don't worry, Danny. I'll take care of them." Jenny said, protecting him.

"Jenny, wait!" shouted Danny. However the ghosts and her began to attack each other.

-----

"And I swear that Danny was asking her out." Jazz finished to Tucker and Sam, on the three-way phone line. She had to urge to call them and not tell them the next day.

"WHAT?!" Sam yelled on the other line and started to pant really loudly. Tucker and Jazz just stood silent, awkward by the goth's pant. "Um, sorry. I'm done now."

Just then Brad, Tucker, and Sheldon came up into Jazz's room, late at night.

"Have you seen XJ...er, Jenny?" Sheldon asked.

"No. UNLESS DANNY WENT OUT WITH HER!" Sam yelled, hearing the question. As SFX, she punched her wall making a big dent on it.

"What? NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!: Sheldon yelled to the heavens, shocked.

"Will you guys be quiet with all the screaming?" Tuck asks.

"No!" Brad and Jazz said in unison. They looked at one another oddly and smiled.

"So how are we suppose to find them?" Tucker questioned in the conservation.

"I don't know, little, bro, I don't know." Brad responded.

"I'm not your little bro!"

"Oh. Right. My bad."

-----

Many of the ghosts fighted Jenny. She defends herself back with her weapons. While the rest of the ghosts hold Danny down.

"Hey, let me go!" Danny shouted as he tried to escape.

Jenny kept on going, knocking every ghost down, one by one. However there were to many. She was outnumbered.

"Gotta...keep...going." Jenny said to keep confident. But the ghosts just punched and kicked her on the way. Soon, she fell down, defeated.

"That was just too easy." said Skulker.

"And now to get rid of her...for good." Bertrand said coldly, holding up something that looked like a gun. "I made this to destory robots, adn never come back."

"Hey, get away from her!" Danny yelled angrily.

"Nice try, but not gonna work!" snapped Technus and laughs.

"I said...GET AWAAAYYYYYYY!!!"

That was when Danny's ghost wail kicked in. It knocked every single ghost down in the place. Jenny closed her eyes from the light. When she opened them up, she saw Danny fall down from his power, and then transformed back into his human self, slowly. She gasped while she went over to him.

Later...

Danny woke up in his own room. The time now is 5 in the morning. It was blurry at first, but soon he can see clear. He saw the robot looking at him. Danny got a bit startled and backed up.

"I brought you back home. Are you ok?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny replied. "Um...you saw me do it, didn't you."

Jenny nodded. "I also saw you phase your hand to get that quarter out.

"Look, I can explain..."

"No, don't. You're not the only one."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see...-" Jenny took out her exo-skin and dressed it in front of him. Danny gaped. "I'm the girl."

Danny gasped. "You mean...we're both..." then he laughs.

"Uh, what's so funny?"

"This! I mean ghosts and robots hate each other and we're half of that. Well, tectonically you're full of a robot and I'm half a ghost and human. And now we're hiding who we really are.

Jenny giggled. "I guess that is funny." Both of them laughed. "But what about our friends and family?" she asked.

Danny frowned. "I don't know yet. Maybe it's better to keep this secret. Between you and me. Deal?"

"Deal." they both shook hands after that. "Gee, I better get home."

"Want me to walk you back?" Jenny smirked. "What? Oh yeah."

"Well, just one walk." the exo-skinned robot said. They both smiled. Danny took Jenny's hand and they both left the room.

* * *

The teens made it to the outside front of her house. 

"So...thanks for walking me home." Jenny said.

"You're...welcome." replied Danny. They looked at the stars. Disappearing, but still there. It was very wonderful, they both thought. Then the two looked at each other, lovingly. Under the moon, in a trance, they kissed...slowly and passinate. It touched their lips so suave, so special. For a minute, they let go. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"Okay, that moment never happened. Got it?" he blushed.

Jenny chuckled. "Got it. I'll see you tomorrow, 'k?" she said as she went into her house.

"Ok." Danny responded. He looked at her until she went inside. Then he left to his house, but just walked, not fly home.

Hours later at school, Danny and Jenny greeted one another again.

"Um, hey." Danny started.

"Hi." Jenny replied. "Do you think we'll get back into our worlds?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Well...I can't take it! I mean, what if things get worser than now?"

"Good point. Just as long we have each other, we'll be fine." Danny said calming her down. "Just as long we have each other."

"Just as long we have each other." Jenny repeated. From behind, their friends (expect for Tuck and Jazz) were watching them.

"Um, hey there." Sam interrupted. The two teens turned around.

"U, hey Sam." greeted Fenton.

"What are you guys talking about?" questioned Tucker.

"Uh, nothing." lied Wakeman. The school bell rang and they went to their classes.

"Now class, I have to go use the restroom. So please don't do anything stupid when I'm gone." Mr. Lancer told his class. When he left the room, everyone talked. Danny and Jenny was talking to, you know. Themselves.

"So what do you think will happen next?" asked Jenny to him.

"What will happen next?" Danny said confused.

"The war. I mean, what if..."

"Jenny, you worry too much. They won't find out. I hope."

However they didn't know that Dash and Brit were listening to what they said. And got the wrong idea.

At lunch, DF and JW (for short) sat at the same table. Sam, Tucker, Brad, and Sheldong are looking at them suspiciously as they were getting their lunch.

"Isn't it weird?" Sam asked.

"What is?" said Brad.

"That Danny and Jenny are _always_ together and _always_ not with us."

"Ooh." said Tucker.

"What's 'ooh'?"

"You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Sam yelled as she twitched. The others looked at each other.

"Besides, it's not like they're secretly dating or something like that." said Sheldon. Then the popular kids came up to them.

Dash spoke first. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Oh, please, Shel-dork! We heard in class that Jenny and Danny were talking about stuff." Tiff snapped.

"Yes. We heard them talking. Talking about 'what will happen next' and 'hoping _they_ won't find out'."

"Who's _they_?" asked Tucker.

"That's what they want you to think dude. _They_ means you guys." Kwan responded.

Sam and Sheldon gasped.

"You're lying!" Brad shouted.

"We wish so, but whatever they say, is true. In other words, they're secretly dating." Paulina said. Then the popular kids laughed and left.

Tucker, Sam, Brad and Sheldon took a glance at Danny and Jenny talking together. Sam and Sheldon frowned.

"No, it can't be..." Sam said trying to shake it off. "Can it?"

The guys looked at one other and went to their table.

Meanwhile in Wisconsin, Vlad Masters (in ghost form) was talking with someone down in his ghost lab.

"Are you sure it'll work?" the voice asked him.

"Yes. Soon our enemies will do nothing...nothing to stop us." Vlad replied.

Out from the shadows stepped out Vexus. "I like the way you think."

"Uh huh. Just as long Danny and Jenny don't know..."

Back at lunch, Sam greets the two again as they sit down with them.

"Um, hey guys." Danny said. "What a coincidence."

"It sure is...or isn't?" Brad asked suspicious as he got close to Danny.

Jennu pushed him back. "So...what's going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Tucker replied.

"Ok...ay." said Danny unsure.

"In face, why don't you guys tell us something?" insisted Sam.

"Tell us what? We have nothing to hide!" Jenny lied.

"Yep. Totally nothing." Danny added. Then their friends left angrily for another table. "Man, that was close."

"Yeah." agreed Jenny. "But I was thinking..."

"What now?"

"What if our friends think we're...secretly dating?"

"Say what???"

* * *

"I know, I know. It sounds weird, but can really happen." Jenny said as she took a bite from his salad. Danny frowned. A short silence. "Danny, is it okay if I talk to you, personally, tonight?" Jenny asked. 

He spitted out his food in shock. "Huh?"

"Just meet me at the Amitorton Park, tonight. Around '9."

"Ok...ay. Will do."

"Do you think they're planning something important?" Sam asked Brad.

"I don't know," he replied. "I guess so."

"He is gonna be so dead..." Sheldon grumbled.

-----

"Yes, just as long they don't know and the plan works. Warn every other ghost in the world. I'll tell my robots, and soon, the invasion will begin." explained Vexus to Vlad.

He smirked. "I like the way you think."

-----

Later that night, Danny snook out of his room after he went to bed. He got into his clothes for in case, changed into Danny Phantom, and flew off.

"I wonder what Jenny wants...I hope it's something important."

Jenny/XJ-9 waited under a tree, looking at another full moon. She saw a shadow, she knew who it was. Danny came flying down and landed next to her.

"Okay, what do you need to talk about?"

"Well what happens if our friends are right?" Jenny asked nervously.

"Huh?"

"I mean, well...I...want if we...you know?"

Danny was shocked. "You?! Me? Oh no!" he chuckled. "Not in a million years."

Jenny laughed too. "I guess you're right." Both laughed, which soon died down.

They looked at each other closely, into their eyes.

"Jenny, to tell you the truth,...I like you. A lot." Danny scoffs. "I mean, we both know we're friends, right?"

"Right."

"So what I'm trying to say is...is..."

"Danny, I feel the same way. I like you too. A lot."

"You do?"

"Yes. We have so much in common. And that the fact we're so different too." Jenny hugged Danny. Then they kissed again on the lips. Both let go. "But what if everyone finds out?"

"They won't...I promise." Danny replied.

However he didn't know how wrong he was...

* * *

Author's Note: Will that promise be kept? Or will their enemies find out? I think it's obvious. No flames please, R&R. 


	3. PART III

PART III: WAR RESTARTS HISTORY

The next day, Jenny and Danny arrived at school. All the teenagers stared at them as they walked by.

"Hey." Danny greeted. She turns to Jenny. "What's wrong with everyone?"

"Don't know." she replies. As they leave, others continue what they were doing. "Weird. It's like they never saw two friends walking down the hallway before."

"I'll say." agrees Danny. Both walk up to their friends.

"Danny, hey." Sam greeted. "Can we have a little talk?"

"No!" he snapped.

"But..."

"Both Jenny and I know what this is about. You think we're dating, aren't you? Well we are not! Honest!"

"He's right." she spoke. "We are definitely not going out."

"So you might as well leave us alone."

The two walked away as Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Sheldon, and Brad stare at one another.

"They could be right." said Tucker. "Maybe it's true."

"I don't know." Sam disagreed. "Don't you still think..."

"Danny can be right." Jazz interrupted. "I would trust my little brother for anything."

"Yeah, and Jenny is my best friend." Brad added. "Together those two are tellin' the truth!"

Sheldon sighs. "Fine fine they're telling the truth. We won't bug them anymore."

"You mean _you_ won't bug them anymore." Sam chuckled. Everyone else laughed except for him.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

------

Vexus is speaking into a microphone to her cluster clan about a speech.

"Quiet, fools!" she shouted. The robots barely made any sound. "Listen up. Since the ghosts are back, I have a plan. An evil plan. We attack the ghosts at dawn. First thing tomorrow."

"But how?" one little cluster questioned.

"Easy." Smytus came out. "We'll form a battle shield for a distraction. When the ghosts attack that, we bring in our most powerful weapon."

"Me?" Krackus asks, coming up on stage.

Vexus and Smytus groaned. "No." they said at once.

"The weapon is our brand new state of the art robot ghost!"

Suddenly the giantic robot that looks like a ghost enters into the room, crashing the wall.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this meeting." the robot said in a deep robotic man voice. "Am I late?"

"No, not at all." Vexus replys. "They won't have any clue! Cheer! Cheer now!"

Then the cluster robots cheer as Vexus bows down.

------

Meanwhile, Vlad is making the same speech to the ghosts. They cheer also as their weapon is a ghost that looks like a robot.

"Is this a good idea?" asked the Box Ghost who was the robot.

"Shut up!" Technus snapped. "At least you're in boxes."

"Boxes? Why didn't you say that in the first place?" the Box Ghost cheers also.

* * *

In Danny's room... 

"I don't know, Jen. If my sister finds out you're here..." said Danny.

"Danny, relax. You said everything will be fine." Jenny insisted.

"But do you always get this feeling things like this go wrong?"

"...Sometimes."

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt." he kisses her on the cheek.

"Me too."

-----

Sam is looking in her room, where she placed her book.

"Come on, come on. Where is it?" she muttered upset. Her friends came inside.

"Hey Sam. Your parents said we can be in here?" Sheldon said. "For a few more minutes."

"What are you doing?" asked Tuck.

"I'm looking for this book, called 'Universal Connections'." Sam replied.

"You mean _this_ book?" Brad asks, holding it up. Sam grabs it.

"Oh thanks! Where did you find it?"

"On the counter when we first walked in." Jazz responded.

"Darn."

"Is it like my magazine, 'Mysteries of the Universe'?" questioned Tuck taking it out.

"Brad sighed annoyed. "Tuck, put that away."

"They both have the word 'universal' in it." Tucker stated. Sam opened both books. She turned a few pages of where there would be superstitions.

"Worldly Superstitions?" she said confused.

Brad reads the books at once. He finds a same superstition.

"Oh my gosh! Guys!" he shouted.

"What?" asks Jazz.

"In both pages 137-138, articles 5-7, it says that 'If robots and ghosts are collided, then this can mean only one thing...war for 10,000 years'!"

"10,000 years?!" the rest exclaimed.

"So?" said Sheldon, trying to act not concerned.

"It's bad." Brad said.

"JENNY'S A ROBOT!" Tuck shouted. The teens stared at him.

"Tuck!"

"I can't take it! The secrets are killing me!" Tuck pulls out a picture of Jenny in her human/robot form. "_That's_ Jenny!"

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz observed the picures.

"Isn't that the robot from the news?" said Manson. Brad and Sheldon nervously nodded. Danny's friends looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" said Brad puzzled.

"Jenny is a robot! Well Danny is the ghost!" Jazz replies and dies down her laughter. "No, seriously." Tucker takes out pictures of Danny and himself in his form.

"So we all had secrets?" Tuck questions. "How stupid are we!" the gang laughed.

"Do ya guys think Danny and Jenny know?" Brad said again. Then they realized.

"Maybe that was it! And we thought they were dating!" added Sam. At least their friends got PART of it right.

* * *

Our couple was talking at the Nasty Burger. Both laughed. 

"Both of our friends had these books!" started Danny.

"And with the word 'universal' on the cover. We least that's what we both remember, right?" Danny nodded. "It's great to have a friend like you."

"Yep, just friends." he winked. Then Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and the Krust Cousins come over.

"Aw, looks like the lovebirds need more time." Brit mocked.

"Yeah. Danny and Jenny sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Dash added. The kids laughed as Jenny and Danny scowled. They left still laughing.

"Those jerks!" Danny put down his fist. "Why I outta..."

Jenny held him back. "I know. I feel the same way too. But we gotta keep the low DOWN, remember."

He sighs. "Right. I remember."

Sam, Tucker, Tuck, Brad, Jazz, and Sheldon enter with the books.

"Danny!" Sam called. They went over to their friends. She pulled her book and turns to pages 137-138. Tuck does the same to his magazine.

Danny and Jenny read. "'War for 10,000 years?!?" they yelled in unison.

"Um, excuse us." Danny said pulling Jenny away. Both are outside. "Jenny what are we gonna do? I'm half ghost, you're full robot, equaling to us LOVING each other is 10,000 years of war between our races!"

Jenny sighs sadly. "What are we supposed to do, stand here like nothing's gonna happen?"

"No. But I'm stuck."

Just then there was a loud BOOM! The superheroes turned around. It came from behind them. As the smoke cleared out, they both saw Sam and Sheldon both grabbing onto the books by a figure. The figure wasn't human, of course. Jenny and Danny hid and transformed into their ghost/robot form.

"Give us the book!" Sam shouted.

"No. Give _me_ the book!" the figure snapped.

"How about this for a knuckle sandwich?" spoke Jenny, flew up to the figure, and hit it. Danny grabbed Both books and gave it to Sam.

"Uh, thanks?" Sam responded.

"Don't worry, I know." whispered Danny. Sam gasped as he flew up with Jenny.

"Jenny..." said Sheldon moon-eyed with big red hearts in his eyes.

"Come here you!" the goth grabs the nerd by his collar and go away.

"Huh? Where did it go?" questioned Jenny, looking around.

"It's like it disappeared." Danny added. Suddenly a ghost that had white flaming hair with blue skin, costume identical to Danny's appeared. "Dan Phantom!" he shouted.

"Let me guess, a person I should know about." said Jenny.

"She's right, Danny." snaps Dan. "The books are all I need to rule with."

"The books? For what?"

"Something you shouldn't know about." Dan blasts Jenny, knocking her to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" demanded Danny angrily. However grabbed Danny byt he shirt(or whatever that part is called).

"This is part of why you'll turn to me. You stopped cheating, but you also forgot the other part...rage." then he knocks Danny down landing on Jenny. "I shall retrive the books, get the spell, and start the whole war again...crushing humanity." Dan evilly laughs as he disappears in light blue smoke. Danny tries to catch him but misses. He frowns.

* * *

Sam and Sheldon have the books in their hands. Dan enters. 

"Hello there, children." he greeted.

"Dan!" Sam shouted.

"Who's this guy?" asked Sheldon.

"You don't wanna know." she turned to the evil ghost. "What do you want with us?"

"The books. Now." Dan snapped. He uses his ghost powers on Sam and Sheldon who also get knocked out. What Sheldon last saw was Dan taking the books and leaving into a bright light. He closed his eyes.

The next thing what happened that he was in Ms. Wakeman's lab, along with Brad and Tuck.

"Where's Sam?" the nerd asks, looking at his surroundings. "And that ghost?"

"We dragged you in here," Brad said. "Ms. Wakeman said it was urgent for us to come."

"To bad Jenny's not back." added Tuck.

"Jenny! She's..."

Ms. Wakeman interrupted Sheldon. "Is not back yet. Oh how many times do I have to tell her? Come back when I call you!" she grunted. Then taps onto her computer some more and finds something. Nora gasps. "Oh no..."

"Does it have something to do with ghosts and robots?" questioned Tuck.

"Yes, it does."

Meanwhile, Dan got to the highest peak of the town and looked through the books.

"Ah, here it is. Now, to complete the spell." then he starts to say things we can't understand and chants it.

Cut to Danny and Jenny, who awake in the same form.

"Danny, who was that guy?" Jenny said.

Danny groaned. "Alright, I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone else, okay?"

"Okay."

"Great. You see, that ghost is/was my future self." Jenny gasped. "Before you say anything, I _was_ gonna become that, but I prevented it my passing the C.A.T. test, thus not having the horrible future of when my family and friends destoryed."

"It sounds...inspiring. The same thing happened to me...sorta. I ran away from home and found myself in Cluster Prime. It was amazing at first, but then my universe got invaded by the Cluster."

"The Cluster?"

"A ban of evil robots my villain of mine, Vexus, controlled. But me and her daughter Vega plus my friends and family stopped that disaster."

"Wow." said Danny amazed. "We do have a lot in common. And that's why I love you." The two kissed again. Then they heard some chanting far from a distance.

"What's that?" XJ-9 asked.

"Sounds like...Dan!" exclaims the white haired ghost.

"But where is he?" she scans the whole area, until...she finds Dan Phantom on top of the hill. "He's up there! Come on!" the robot pulls Danny as they fly up.

However when they got there, it was too late. The teens are listening to what Dan's saying. Strange clouds start to form and go over the city.

"Akan suma MOON!" Dan boomed as he completed the spell. Black smoke also covered the city. Robots from one side of town and ghosts from another attacked. The residents of the city hid and ducked in cover. Danny and Jenny are shocked as Dan laughs evilly. "WELCOME TO MY TOWN!"

* * *

Danny and Jenny are hiding under a cave, seeing the disaster. 

"Jenny, we're in BIG trouble." said Danny.

"I know. I can't believe we didn't stop him." agreed XJ-9.

"Now all the ghosts and robots on Earth are at war."

Suddenly Jenny got an idea. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Vega! She has to help us! I'll contact her."

"And I'll bring another friend of mine. One that can help us too."

The female robot pulled out a satellite from her pigtails as she contacted someone way, way, WAY far off Earth. Meanwhile, at Cluster Prime...

Vega and her friends Shell, Drab, and Tuff are looking outside their window.

"It's great be the new ruler of Cluster Prime." Vega sighs sadly.

"What is it?" asked Drab.

"Jenny. I have a feeling she's not OK.

Just then a huge computer screen turned on from behind. The robots turned around as they saw Jenny on it.

"Jenny!"

"Vega, Shell, Drab, Tuff." she greeted. "Look, I need your guy's help. Earth is being invaded by the war of robots and ghosts and the humans are in danger!"

The others gasped. They see Danny in the background.

"Who's that?" Tuff asks. Danny waves.

"This is my friend, Danny. He's a halfa." replied the Global Unit.

"Don't worry, Jen! I bet my mom has to do something with this. We'll come to Earth as fast as we can!" Vega said. The computer shut off.

"So who are you gonna bring?" Jenny questioned Danny back at the scene.

"She isn't far off." Danny flies out of the cave. "I'll come back, I PROMISE!"

Jenny waves good-bye for him. The phantom flies low, to not get caught in the war. Then he sees a familair figure.

"It's her." he thought and went off.

In the Fenton lab, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker are hiding under the bombs.

"I can't take another second of this!" Jack shouted. He pulled out a weapon.

"Jack, what are you doing?" his wife asked.

"The new ghost weapon we made, Maddie! We made."

"What does it do, actually?" questions Jazz.

"It can destory ghosts!"

"Typical." Sam said flatly.

"However this doo-hicky can also destory robots...due to the growth of them."

Everyone expect Jack gasped.

"But Jack, it's too powerful." said Maddie.

"I know, dear, I know. One blast can wipe out a whole entire army." he explained.

"I hope Danny's alright." said Tucker.

"That reminds me! Where is our boy?" asks the wife suspicious.

In Nora Wakeman's lab...

"XJ-9 isn't back _yet_!" the woman in the lab coat yelled. "I hope she's alright."

"Oh I hope she is." agreed Brad, looking at Sheldon and Tuck. They nodded.

"Does that mean we can unleash Jenny's sisters?" said Sheldon.

"No." Ms. Wakeman snapped. "It's too dangerous. Oh it would take a miracle to end this. How did this start anyway?"

"Oh we sure don't know anything." Tuck chuckled nervously.

Next Brad whispered. "Oh Jenny please come back soon."

"Oh Danny please come back soon." Jazz whispered from the lab.

* * *

Author's Note: Whoo! There's the 3rd part. Sorry it's short. The 4th part will come after I complete at LEAST one other story. No flames adn review nicely! 


	4. PART IV

PART IV: OVER

"I just wish how to find her." said Danny to himself.

"Hey Dan."

Danny turns to see Dani, face to face. He gets startled and screams.

"Dani, you're here! But..."

"I told you I would return back," she interrupted. "What's the 411?"

"Oh, besides a war between robots and ghosts for TEN THOUSAND YEARS, nothing."

"Oh. We better get outta here then."

"There's a friend I want you to meet."

The two flew off. Jenny, meanwhile, was waiting for her friends. Then she heard a crash.

"What the..."

She flew out and saw a crashed ship. Vega, Tuff, Shell, and Drab came out.

"Vega! Guys, you're here!" Jenny cheered as she hugged her friend.

"It's great to see you too Jen." Vega agreed. Danny and Dani land.

"Ghosts!" exclaimed Tuff.

"No! They're on our side!" Jenny protested.

"Yeah, your side." Dani said still not knowing what's going on.

"How do you think we will get into the city without being noticed?" questioned XJ-9.

"I know." Danny replied.

Now it shows the robots drilling into the hole of the cave to make it to Danny's house. They are all wearing cloaks.

"Why are we doing this again?" asks Dani.

"Because, if we do this, then we won't get caught doing 'underground' work." Vega explained.

"Eh, makes sense to me."

"But what if there's a underground ghost and a robot in our way?" Drab said. Suddenly the ground begins to shake.

"You just had to ask." Shell says sarcastically.

A ghost that looked like a hedgehog versing a robot that looks like a rabbit is in their way. Little, but use incredible powers on each other.

"This may take a while." Jenny groaned.

----------

"So who's gonna go out?" Sam asks.

"I will." Jack offered.

"No, Jack! It's too risky!" Maddie warned.

Tucker moaned. "If this is gonna be like some cheesy chick flick..."

"Shh!" Jazz hushed.

"We gotta send _someone_ out." said Jack.

"Or else the whole world will be destoryed." said Dr. Wakeman.

"It's always Earth." Tuck said.

"Jenny can do it! I trust her completely." Sheldon said dreamly, hearts in his eyes.

---------

"Got any ideas?" Danny asked.

"I do!" Dani responded. She flew and kicked the rabbit and hedgehog.

"Dani, no!"

However the halfa girl got punched by the animals and resumed fighting. "I'm ok." she said weakly.

"That's it! Come here you!" Jenny yelled.

Jenny picked them up and threw them into the air.

"Far out!" Danny said.

"Thanks." Jenny replied. Both high fived.

"We should keep drilling." Dani said. Vega and the others continued so.

The bunny and robot landed into the ghost zone.

"That's the last time we do that." the hedgehog said.

"At least we know what they're up to." said the rabbit.

They turn out to be Vlad and Vexus as they turn back.

"Ah, I'm glad you're both here." a figure said. One that spoke to Skulker a time ago.

"Yes, Pariah, we are." agrees Vlad. The figure appears, showing Pariah Dark.

"Thank you both for releasing me." he said greatly.

"Come on boys!" Vexus laughed evilly. "There's a world out there we need to change!"

* * *

Our heroes made it outside, but not under the lab... 

"I thought you said you had the calculations right!" shouted Vega.

"Must've slipped." said Shell.

"Let's watch out for any more ghosts and robots." Dani said. The rest agreed as they hid and walked quietly. Seeing ghosts and robots like this made Jenny and Danny more determined.

"Halt!"

Youngblood with his parrot on top of him blasted a ray.

"You escaped?" questions Danny. "How?"

"That doesn't matter, peers. Time to get rid of them!"

"Don't you mean, 'destory them for good'?" the parrot corrected.

"So? Pirates, attack!"

Ghsot pirates minions flew down. Vega, Tuff, Drab, Shell, Dani, Danny, and Jenny fought back. Dani was losing power fast as she groaned.

"Dani! Guys, take Dani outta here! We'll take care of ourselves!" ordered the boy halfa. Vega's friends took Dani away as Jenny defended them from being hurt.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"Clone. Long story." Danny replies.

Youngblood tuts. "Too bad. You signed up on the wrong side." he picked up a sword at zoomed directly to Danny.

--------

"I'll take care of upstairs." Maddie said.

"And I'll come with you." Jack added. He hands his weapon to his daughter. "Take care of it Jazz. Like your own life."

The parents exit. Jazz smirks. Sam and Tucker look at one another.

"You're not thinking right?" said Sam.

"Come on, Danny's out there. Even Jenny. We have to find both of them...before they get hurt.

"But the house is on ghost shield mode." Tucker said sadly.

"Hello? Have you forgot? Dad must've forgotten to install the shield for robots too."

The three quickly run out the door while the mom and dad are in the kitchen, not noticing. Tucker and the girls go outside and see this mayhem.

"Oy boy." Sam moaned.

-------

"Come on! What's out plan?" Tuck asked, eagerly.

"It's not gonna end fast, Tuck." Brad told him.

"You boys keep watch on the telescope. I'll be preparing for what's next." instructed Ms. Wakeman leaving the room.

"Jenny, Jenny..." Sheldon says, looking frequently under the telescope for her. He spots something. "Guys! It's Jenny...and Danny."

"Let me see that." Brad pushed him out of the way. The screen shows Danny and Jenny fighting the pirates. "Man, I thought Danny would be on the _other_ side."

"Some things never change." Tuck said.

"We have to go out there!" yelled Sheldon. "Now!"

"But how? Sneek outta this place?" Brad and Sheldon look at him. "Oh vey."

Later, the boys got outta there.

"Look, I see Jenny!" Brad pointed.

"We'll be reunited, my love." Sheldon said awestruck to himself, following the brothers.

-----

The two superheroes all have to do now is defeat Youngblood.

"This should be easy." said Danny firm.

"Don't count on it." Youngblood said while he pulls out two devices. One that looks like a remotes and throws the other one that lands on Jenny's head.

"What the he--"

The kid activates the machine as Jenny is now his slave.

"Come over to my side." he demanded.

"Yes master." Jenny said robotically as she went over to Youngblood's side.

"No...no...NO! Leave her alone!" Danny yells. "Leave everyone alone!"

"Why? I'm not the one who has a robot for a _girlfriend_." YB teased.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!"

Danny, out of anger, used his ghostly wail (I think he used it again, I forgot). It knocked Youngblood down and destoryed the thing Jenny was controlled by, but also her. Both fall to the ground, Danny turns back human. He looks at one of his enemies, then at Jenny & gasps.

"Jenny!" he picked her up. "Jenny, I...I..."

XJ-9 weakly shushes him. "Shh...save it." Just then she kisses Danny, unknown that Sam, Brad, and Sheldon are watching this (they first made it to the scene). The ghost and robot turn around, shocked and surprised on their faces.

"Uh...look, I can explain!" said Danny.

"Forget it," Sam snapped. "I knew it all along!" she runs away upset.

"Sam, wait!" he tries to catch up to her.

"Look, I..."

"Save it!" Sheldon interrupted Jenny. "We knew all along you loved him!"

"I don't love him!"

"Then how come you kissed him?" Brad questions. "On second thought, forget this! Come on, Shel'." him and Sheldong run away like Sam, Jenny is trying to catch up to them too.

---------

"I still you can't believe you did that!" exclaims Tucker. "How could you do this to us?"

"Yeah. We trusted you." Jazz adds.

"Guys, I'm sorry." Danny addmitted.

"Sorry isn't enough!" snaps Manson again. "You to write a _big_ apology letter."

"You guys don't understand! It's true, I love her. And I kissed her...a couple of times." his friends gasped. "But I did 'cause..."

---------

"It's like...we have this connection. We both have the same problems." Jenny explains.

"Like how? You're both freaks?" Tuck asks randomly. She glares.

"More than that Tuck. I love him! More than anything else!"

"More than your friends and family?" said Brad. There was a long pause.

--------

Danny got also asked the same thing.

"If you don't understand out love, then I'm outta here!" Danny changed back and flew off.

"Danny, come back!" Jazz called. No response. "What have we done?"

Both groups, realizing what happened, turn back.

* * *

"Jenny is the one I love...I love..." Danny thought. "No! I got to find her." 

He flew out to search for her. Meanwhile, she lands on the ground and walks, sadly.

"What have I done?" Jenny asked herself. "Is this what've become?"

Then she finds Vega and the rest with Dani, healed.

"Jenny!" Vexus' daughter said. "Dani's a halfa. We checked."

"Half human half ghost I know." said Jenny irrirated.

"Where's Danny? We thought he was with you." Drab said concerned.

"Danny and I splited up after our friends saw us...kissing." Jenny admitted. The rest gasp. "I know, I know. Blame me."

"Actually, it's alright." said Shell.

"It is?"

"Yeah. Look, at first, we were first scared of you and Danny being together." responded Vega. Wakeman sighs.

"But you two make a good team." added Tuff.

"And I know Danny. He's good. So are you." Dani finished. Jenny looks at her friends then the sky. She smiles.

"You're right. But the question is: Where is he?"

---------

Danny saw a huge castle. Like from those classic horror movies, only more greener.

"Oh boy." he realizes. "The books! Dan must have them in there. But how do I get in..."

Later, the ghost boy makes it from inside the chimney. He wipes off the dust off him.

"Now to...Ah!"

Danny picks up the books. He looks through them. He finds page 51.

"'How to end it all'? Ok." resumes reading. "'You must find'...wait! It's gone! Oh, how am I supposed to end this war now?"

Just then someone blasts him. He looks up and sees Dan.

"You shouldn't be transpassing." Dan said.

"Why can't you leave me alone?!"

"Tsk tsk. You just want it to end. Never come back." he says this as he fights Danny. "You want her so badly, do you?"

"So badly to go! Never for _you_ to come back!" sneered Phantom.

---------

The robot's pigtails starts to move.

"What's going on?" asks Dani.

"My pigtails! Someone's in trouble." replied Jenny. She pushes her button to show a screen of Danny getting punched of Dan. "I gotta go!"

"Wait!" shouted Vega. "We come with you."

"Really?" they nodded 'yes'. "Then come on team!" they exit and off to the castle.

---------

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz speak.

"We were getting jealous." Sam said. She groans. "If _he_ really wants Danny..."

"I know, I like the girl too. It's too bad." agreed Tucker.

"Danny could be making the right choice." said Jazz. Suddenly they bump into Sheldon, Brad and Tuck.

"Hey." Brad greets.

"Hey."

"What are we doing?" queried Tuck. "Standing around here. We should let Danny and Jenny decide."

The teens looked at him in shock. Disappointed, he was right.

"However I _heart_ Jenny!" Sheldon says.

"And I _heart_ Danny." Sam conformed.

"I know how you two feel, but they are out friends...and family." Jazz sighed. A silence moment.

"According to my PDA, we can track Danny down. And maybe with Danny." said Tucker, taking his PDA out from his pocket.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tuck leaded. Brad grabbed him as they went off.

"I hope this works." grumbled Sam.

---------

Vlad, Vexus, and Pariah are teleported to another part of the Ghostzone. One in ruins.

"This is where part of the war used to be. Scene of the crime." said Vexus.

"About the war..." interrupted Vlad.

"We'll be there in a minute! There was something about this place..."

"The book...now." demanded Pariah to both villains.

"The book?" questioned Plasmius.

"Yes. The book. You said to let me free, now let me have IT."

"To destory?" said Vexus.

"Yes."

"Um, you see...we have no idea where the book is. At all."

"WHAT?!?!" Pariah boomed in rage. "I MUST HAVE IT!!"

"We do believe it's on Earth, however." covered the robot queen.

Suddenly Pariah made the three back to Earth. Everyone was attacking each other by their kind.

"We must fine that book! Or else the war will end!"

"And we don't want that to happen." agreed Vexus.

"Then find it!" Dark commanded to Vlad.

"Certianly." he replied.

* * *

Sam and Brad's teams made it to the castle. 

"You sure this is it?" queries Brad's little brother again.

"Yep." Tucker responded.

"Let's find them!" said Sam confident. They leave expect for Jazz, who is held back by Brad.

"You know, our friends might be the only people who feel like...they are."

"What do you mean?" asks Danny's big sister.

"I mean...I like you. Sorta."

"Brad, I..."

"Come on!" Sheldon cutted. Him, Sam, and Tuck were halfway to the door. Jazz and Brad followed them as they smiled at one other.

----------

"Your friends are losers! They'll never come for you! You STINK!!!" Dan sneers. Danny growls.

"How come you're doing this?" he demanded.

"Just stoping you. From ever doing IT with her."

"Who?"

Jenny bursts fromt he window and punches Dan.

"Danny! You're alive." she cheered as she hugged him. Danny moans fromt he pain.

"Alive, but still weak."

"Sorry."

Dan knocks them down. "Have you learned nothing? Time to get rid of you." he pulled out a gun look-alike and aimed it at Jenny. The label in small print says "Robo Killer Blaster: 1001". Danny got her back.

"First my friends, then my family, next my friends again, and now my moral enemy!"

"Time to lose the one you love most." Danny's future self was gonna hit both, but Sam, Brad and the rest enter in time!

"Guys?" the leaders ask confused.

"Sorry we're late. We had to pass the security system." Sam said.

"Eat this, evil ghost!" Jazz takes out the weapon her dad gave her and ready to blast it at Dan.

"No Jazz! It's too dangerous!" shouted Tucker.

"He's right." said Dan. "If it's a fight you want."

"You're on! Jenny and me verse you!" Danny said.

"And if you win, you keep your friends. But if you don't...who knows."

"Let's go!" yelled Jenny.

Danny and Dan grab each other's necks and hair. Our good guy backflips Danny. Jenny's hand creates an ax.

WHAM!

She pows Dan. But it's his turn. He uses a freeze power on Jenny's arm and can't budge it.

"I'm fine! Take care of him." XJ-9 said groaning.

"This is for you Jen." the fourteen year old ghost/human said to himself. He is furious.

Sam and Sheldon spot the books near where Dan is. They have a plan and whisper it to the others.

"We just grab the book when Dan is fighting Danny and Jenny?" Tuck asked.

Sam nodded. "Be on the lookout."

"Don't worry." said Tucker not afraid.

"We're on your side Danny and Jenny!" Jazz called. Her and Brad smile.

Danny freezes Dan's leg. and kicks him. Dan does exactly the save to him. Both can barely stand up.

"Give it up. You're running out of time." Dan says.

"Time? Here we do again." Danny said annoyed.

Tuck grabbed the books by his tippy toes. He falls but Brad catches them. The younger Carbunkle gives a thumbs up and returns back.

"Put the book down!" demands Dan.

"No!" Sheldon snapped.

"Danny, you and Jenny use your powers together!" Sam said suddenly.

Phantom and Wakeman look and smirk. Get up, and put their arms close like a cannon. Both aim at Dan by green and blue energy. During the power, their friends duck for cover. Danny turns back to his human form however before he does, he gets rid the ice off Jenny.

"Thanks." said replied.

"No big."

Tuck, Tucker, Brad, Jazz and Sheldon got out from the couch.

"We have a confession to make. We know you guys have superpowers." confessed Jazz. The people nod behind her.

"You do? For how long?" asked the teenage blue-n-white non-human.

"Ever since what we found in the book." Sam answered.

"We're sorry for being angry at you." adds the big nerd from Tremorton.

"And we're sorry that we yelled at you, harshly." Jenny said.

"Come on, there's a war to stop." said Jazz.

"Oh! We gotta find Dani, Vega and her friends first." spoke Danny.

"Vega?" asks Brad.

"Dani?" said Jazz.

"We'll explain on the way out." XJ-9 responds. The teens go on out (and the heroes fly them to make it faster).

* * *

Later, they find Danny's and Jenny's friends. 

"We were looking for you guys everywhere!" Dani explained.

"Ok, how do we finish it?" asked Vega.

"In both book/magazine, it says to _never ever_ have this again, is to..."

Sam got cut off when Pariah takes the reading materials by force. Vlad and Vexus smirk evilly.

"Vlad!" Danny yells.

"Vexus!" adds Jenny.

"Working together?" the robot and halfa said in unision.

"And opened the gates to a new world!" Vexus answers crudely.

"There's no way you guys are gonna ruin our chance! Not now!" said Brad.

"Yeah!" said Jazz.

Tuck sighs. "Another battle again."

"Only way more longer." replied Tucker.

Danny goes ghost and Jenny into stealth mode as they conflict the three foes. Danny shoots at Vlad as he feels more improved with Jenny. She, with all her weapons and might, takes down Vexus easily.

"Need any help?" said XJ-9.

"No." Danny responds. But he really needs it. He was getting pushed by two of his fiends. Then Phantom scoots over to get the books. However that didn't work too. Jenny was done with her part of the job. She sees Danny and danger and gasps. And zooms into action.

"Take them down you two!" cheered Tuff.

"You know, we ain't the only ones who can stand around here." said Dani.

"Yep!" Tuck roared into action and began to kick Pariah Dark's foot.

"Hey! Get off there you twerp!" PD kicked Tuck while Brad caught him just in time.

"You OK?" he asks.

"Yeah, never better." Tuck replied dazed & falls out cold.

The others help out, grabing Vexus and Vlad, only leaving PD to struggle with DP and JW.

"You're...not...getting...THE BOOK!!!" Danny Fenton/Phantom bawled in outbrust. He strikes him so hard n' rough, that Jenny is scared.

"Danny...you're mistreating him!" she hooted.

"So, he's the enemy!" Danny snarled. He takes Jenny and Pariah as he smashes them down. His friends gasp as the smoke clears out. Vexus and Vlad pass out at the time, so Sam, Tucker, Brad, etc. go over to him.

"Danny, how could you?" asked his sister softly. Danny growls at them. They take a few steps back.

"Dude..." Brad said. Next Danny leers at Jenny and gapes.

"No..." cried he.

"Yes." Jenny replied. He looks at her.

"Jenny, I didn't mean..."

"Danny, even though you did that...I'll always love you."

"And I will too."

Jenny closes her eyes, meaning she died.

"Good night, sweet princess." Drab frowned.

"Come on, let's leave him alone." Shell said. The others conform and leave the scene.

Danny sees the 'bots and ghosts. He first sneers, but then realizes. "Dan was right. My rage got the one I love most in danger. Jenny...if you can hear me." Then he kisses the dead inhuman, deep on the lips. Just then while he does, white light scattered throughout the town. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Everything and everybody was safe. The war is over. The Sun is shining. "What the...? Did I do this?"

Jenny wakes up from her big sleep. "Ugh. Danny, what happened?"

He hugs her with joy. "Jenny, you're alive! Look, I'm sorry what happened. I couldn't control myself."

"I know." Both hug again. "Let's find our friends."

----------

"So all ya had to do was kiss her and the war ended?" said Sheldon.

"Yep. It just proves you something. Love can stuff even the nastiest things." explained Danny.

"We should be going now." Dani said.

"We'll return again." adds Vega. The robots leave in the ship where they came from as Dani flies away in the same direction. The others smile and wave, looking above.

"Danial!"

"Jenny!"

The teens turn to see Nora, Jack, and Maddie. With not-so-happy faces. The ones who spoke were Dr. Wakeman and Jack.

"You guys left after you couldn't!" Maddie shouted.

"Mom...let's just say some people stop the war." Jazz protested. She hands back Jack the weapon. "Save it."

"Sounds good to me." her dad grined.

"That's good news." said Nora. "The other is that we at the science center have been working on what happened. We can finally return back home!"

The people cheer as the parents exit.

Danny and Jenny look at each other dreamily.

"You think?" inquested him.

"Yes." she returned. They look at their friends just in case.

"Go on, kiss!" Sam retorts.

"Yes." said Sheldon sobbing with joy. Danny & Jenny kiss one more time before returning back.

**EPILOGUE**

Tremorton and Amity Park are seperate again. Dan disappears as Vlad, Pariah and Vexus are back where they are too. In Danny's room, his parents didn't know yet, but he kept a picture in his drawer of him, Jenny in her regular form, with all his friends, old and new.

"I'll remember you always." he said to himself. Jenny said the same thing with her pic.

Years from now, Danny age 23 marries Jenny who looks the same. Friends and family are happy for them as Jack, Maddie, and Nora find out more about their children. The ghosts in the GhostZone and Cluster robots meanwhile, still have a chance. However with the halfa and robot, thing change.

"I love you Danny also."

**THE END**


End file.
